wolfrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
River Pack
The River Pack is a Pack of wolves that live near a rushing river that leads towards a great waterfall, a source of great prey, but yet great danger for the death count. If you love water, seafood/fish, and the soothing sound of rushing water at night, consider joining the River Pack! Strengths: ''Fishing, swimming in the river during the low rise season, their high altitude can make their camp less vulnerable to attack ''Weaknesses: ''Jumping from heights, can be sometimes known as the "forgotten" pack due to their remoteness Allegiances '''Alpha Male: ''' Fang '' Alpha Female: Mist is a gray she-wolf with white legs, tail tip muzzle, and river blue eyes, roleplayed by Fiercestar Beta Male: Beta Female: Silverfang is a silver and white she-wolf with dark blue eyes, roleplayed by Rainear Mid-Ranking Wolves: ''' ''Lilac'' is a pale gray she-wolf with white paws, ear tips and tail tip with violet eyes, roleplayed by Mossy ''Dusk'' is a black and white she-wolf with green eyes, roleplayed by Rainear ''Stone'' is a gray brute with a white blaze on his nose going up and down with green eyes, roleplayed by Appleleaf ''Dawnsky'' is a mottled brown she-wolf with multi-toned blue eyes, roleplayed by Nightflower ''Tallulah'' is a mottled brown she-wolf with random flecks of black, white, and different shades of brown spots with faint tabby stripes and amber eyes, roleplayed by Tawny ''Petal'' is a beautiful pale gray she-wolf with dazzling blue eyes, roleplayed by Appleleaf ''Lava'' is a large orange, brown, and yellow mixed tabby brute with green eyes, roleplayed by Appleleaf '''Apprentices: Jupiter is a light ginger color, her tail tip, paws and muzzle are a darker ginger. her eyes are a red and gold swirl. nicked ear. roleplayed by Applewood Pup sitters: Shooting Star is a dark gray she-wolf with a white chest, left paw and tail tip with dazzling blue eyes, roleplayed by Appleleaf Mate: Stone Speckle is a mottled gray she-wolf with a bushy tail and a white chest and underbelly, roleplayed by Star-Fall Mate: Slate Lilly is a she-wolf with soft, shaggy, longish red-golden and brown-fur with a fluffy white chest, underbelly, paws, a darker-tipped, bushy tail and a paler, yellowish muzzle, along with warm brown eyes, well-muscled shoulders and small scars scattered over her shoulders and a deeply shredded ear. Scar going diagonally across her muzzle from the left-side top to the right-side bottom. Roleplayed by Kittycat79. Mate: Strike Pups: Fox is a dark ginger pup with brown eyes and a white chest, tail tip, and paws, son of Shooting Star, roleplayed by Appleleaf Drift is a silver and black striped she-pup with amber eyes and a deformed leg, roleplayed by Star-fall Kovi is a small silver male pup with silver stripes and markings, white paws, and royal blue eyes.Foggy Maple looks mostly like her mother, Lilly, except she has a white-tipped tail, and a white ''muzzle. Brownish chest. Roleplayed by Kittycat79 'Thunder' looks almost identical to his father, Strike, except he has black ears. Roleplayed by Kittycat79 'Darkness' is an unusually short-furred, smoky-coloured male wolf with dark blue eyes, a similar appearance to his grandfather, Tooth, a dead male wolf and Darkness, Thunder and Maple's mother Lilly's father. Roleplayed by Kittycat79 '''Omega:' Dust a dusty brown brute, roleplayed by Appleleaf Links Camp Hunting Territory Burial Grounds Alpha's Den Beta's Den Mid-Ranking Wolves Den Apprentices Den Nursery Omega's Den Join Requests! Want to join the River Pack? List your wolf's name, pelt color, eye color, position and gender below! Lilac: pale gray she-wolf with white paws ear tips and tail tip with voilet eyes, mid ranking wolf Mossleap You burnt my ice cream!!! 14:39, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Silverfang: Silver and white she-wolf with dark blue eyes, mid ranking wolf Rainear Let the rain guide you 01:51, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Dusk:Black and white she-wolf with green eyes, sisters with Silverfang, mid ranking wolf ''Silverfang'' ''Let the moon guide you'' 00:37, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Shooting star : a small dark gray she-wolf with dazzling blue eyes a white chest, left paw, and tail tip, pup sitter Ivyleaf 15:55, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Dawnsky: mottled brown she-wolf with multi-toned blue eyes, a mid ranking wolf 21:51, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Shining Star: a a dark gray she-wolf with white chest, paws, muzzel, and tiped tail with river blue eyes Pup-Sitter Cloud$hine 14:02, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Shadow: Alpha Male Cloud$hine 15:00, September 26, 2010 (UTC) We are leaving to join Moon pack Cloud$hine 15:42, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Kovi is a small silver male pup with silver stripes and markings, white paws, and royal blue eyes. (Pup) FoggyLatin Freak 03:07, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Drift is a silver and black striped she-pup with amber eyes and a deformed leg.(Pup) Star-fall 03:16, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Speckle is a mottled gray she-wolf with a bushy tail and a white chest and underbelly.(Pup sitter) Star-fall 03:19, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Midnight:silver-gray she-wolf with a pale gray chest and dark blue eyes,mid ranking wolfSquirrelstar Climb to the trees! 13:13, November 9, 2010 (UTC)